DECEMBER GIFT
by Hello My Deer
Summary: a KaiHun shortfic—Kai x SeHun—Happy reading! xD


Title : December Gift

Pairing : KaiHun

Cast : Kai, SeHun

Genre : Entahlah._.

Rate : T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak kuat karena MV Miracles In December. Gak kuat buat ngarang akhir cerita sendiri buat Jongin dan juga SeHun xD Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris kecoklatan itu terus menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Cuaca dingin membuatnya enggan untuk melakukan apapun—seperti saat ini. Ia menyangga dagu lancipnya dengan sebelah tangan, entah sedang memikirkan apa. Ia sejujurnya bosan. Musim dingin selalu membatasi aktivitasnya. Dan bahkan sekarang ia merasa kesepian. Tak ada _China-line Gege_ yang kerap kali beradu mulut degan bahasa Mandarin yang tak begitu ia pahami. Satu hari saja tanpa mereka rasanya seperti satu tahun lamanya. Apa mereka begitu betah berada di Cina? Padahal acara yang mereka hadiri hanya berlangsung selama beberapa jam saja. Terlebih ketiga _vocal-line Hyung_nya pun kini harus disibukkan dengan promosi album baru mereka. Ocehan Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya tertawa tak bisa tergantikan dengan ocehan Chanyeol. Meskipun pria jangkung itu memiliki selera humor yang sama dengan pemilik suara bak malaikat itu. Suara melengking Chen pun rasa-rasanya begitu ia rindukan. Dan jangan lupakan pria mungil bermata bulat yang selalu membuatkannya makanan enak. Sehun ingin bertemu mereka.

Cahaya lampu kota dibawah sana membuatnya terlihat begitu kontras dengan langit malam yang mirip dengan iris mata Kai—begitu menurutnya. Dan ia pikir hal itu terlihat begitu indah. Setidaknya hanya itu satu-satunya hiburan baginya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pada jendela yang sejak awal sudah buram karena cuaca dingin. Kemudian telunjuknya terangkat untuk menuliskan sesuatu disana.

'**종인'**

**(Jongin)**

"_Ya_! _Ige mwoya_?!" ia memekik sendiri atas apa yang baru saja ditulisnya. Telunjuknya bergerak begitu saja untuk mencantumkan nama tersebut dan dengan cepat ia menempelkan telapak tangannya disana lalu menghapus nama itu sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba si bodoh itu—_Andwae_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Obsidiannya melirik sesuatu berukuran mungil yang kini tengah bergerak dengan lincah di sampingnya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat tangannya terulur untuk mengelus bulu coklat itu—lembut. Tubuh mungil anjing yang terikat pita berwarna merah muda itu terus bergerak tak mau diam saat Jongin menggelitiknya dengan gemas.

"Kau akan segera mendapat teman barumu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk selalu membuatnya tersenyum, _arachi_? _Kajja_! Aku akan mengenalkan ia padamu." Jongin bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian menggendong anjing mungil itu lalu menciumnya sekilas. Ia mendekapnya—melindunginya di balik mantel lalu kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana _eoh_?" selidik Suho ingin tahu. Jongin yang tengah memakai sepatunya hanya menoleh sekilas.

"Aku janji tak akan lama." Tanpa menjawab apa yang Suho tanyakan padanya, ia dengan cepat meraih _handle_ pintu lalu meninggalkan _dorm_ mereka.

"_YA_!" pekiknya nyaring, merasa diacuhkan oleh pria bermantel biru tua itu. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan kemudian sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka—tepatdi belakangnya.

"_Kamchagiya_! Kenapa kau berdiri disana?!" sembur Suho kesal. Sehun hanya menatap polos pria berstatus _leader_ tersebut, kemudian mengangkat bahunya sambil melenggang ke arah lemari es.

"Memakan _ice cream_ di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini? Kau gila?" Suho memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun yang kini tengah mengeluarkan satu _cup ice cream_ dari lemari es. Ia mendelik kemudian menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan—berhadapan dengan Suho.

"Issshhh bahkan ini terasa seperti sauna!" Sehun membuka bungkus _ice cream_ tidak sabaran. Sementara Suho hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin kalian tetap merasa hangat meskipun udara di luar sana begitu dingin. Kau ingin mati beku, hah?"

"Tapi aku kepanasan!"

"Kalau begitu pergi saja dengan anak itu agar kau tidak kepanasan! Sudah tahu dingin masih saja pergi. Memangnya dia mau kemana?"

"_Mwo_? _Nugu_?" Sehun menyuapkan kembali _ice cream_ yang tinggal setengah.

"Jongin. Apa dia tak memberitahumu?"

Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat dan pura-pura tidak penasaran untuk bertanya langsung pada orang yang tengah dijadikan objek pembicaraan. Baru saja ia hendak menyuapkan kembali _ice cream_nya, ponsel yang sejak tadi menghuni saku _hoodie_nya berdering dengan nyaring. Ia merogoh _smartphone_nya kemudian dahinya setengah berkerut sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Turunlah. Aku menunggumu di taman Sungai Han_." Suara berat itu terdengar serak kemudian setelahnya terdengar deheman pelan di sebrang sana.

"_Ne_? Aku? Untuk apa?" Sehun saling melempar pandang dengan Suho yang tengah bertanya-tanya melalui sorot matanya.

"_Cerewet! Kau datang saja dulu! Baru akan kuberi tahu_!" sembur suara di ujung telepon kesal hingga Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Namun setelahnya terdengar bunyi 'tut' beberapa kali pertanda bahwa ia sudah memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

"Ya— Aisshh apa-apaan dia?" rutuk Sehun kesal sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"_Nugu_?"

"Jongin. _Mian Hyung_, aku harus pergi menemuinya." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya—meninggalkan _cup_ kosong bekas _ice cream_ diatas meja dan juga Suho yang merasa dirinya tak dihargai sebagai seorang _hyung_ sekaligus _leader_ oleh kedua _maknae_ mereka.

"Ya! Siapa bilang aku memberimu ijin untuk pergi!" namun percuma saja. Teriakan Suho seolah hanya dianggap angin lalu karena nyatanya Sehun benar-benar sudah berlari keluar dari dorm mereka hanya berbalut celana _training_ dan juga _hoodie_ serba hitamnya.

"Aissshh _jinjja_—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai masih mendekap anjing mungil berbulu coklat itu di dalam mantelnya. Ia mendongak—menatap langit yang terlihat semakin gelap. Dan serpihan-serpihan benda putih itu akhirnya turun juga. Salju malam itu membuat udara menjadi semakin dingin. Ia semakin mengeratkan mantelnya dan matanya terus mengedar ke seluruh arah—berharap Sehun akan segera datang.

"Kemana dia?" baru saja Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dengan cepat. Kai menoleh, mendapati Sehun yang kini setengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa lari-lari begitu?" tanya Kai tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Sehun yang masih terengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku datang dengan cepat?" serunya kesal namun hanya senyuman tipis yang dapat Sehun lihat di wajah Kai.

"_Anjo_." Telapak tangannya menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya. Sehun dengan wajah tertekuk hanya bisa menurutinya. Ia mendaratkan bokongnya pada bangku besi tersebut. Dan rasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ahh c_hupta_!" Sehun menggosok telapak tangannya lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa—"

"Untukmu." Kai meletakkan anjing kecil itu di paha Sehun.

"_Ne_?" matanya membulat kemudian bergantian menatap Kai dan juga anjing mungil di depannya.

"_Kajja. _Aku tidak ingin mati beku karena terlalu lama berada disini." Kai, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terduduk dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Menyuruhku keluar hanya untuk memberi ini? Kenapa tak di _dorm_ saja?" protes Sehun yang kini tengah berusaha menyaingi langkah Kai yang sedikit cepat.

"Anjing kecil, kau ingat janji kita kan? Hanya aku, kau, dan Tuhan yang tahu." Kai mengelus pelan kepala anak anjing itu yang tampak begitu nyaman berada dalam dekapan Sehun.

"_Mwo_? Bahkan kalian bermain rahasia? Aisshh..."

"Kau harus tahan dengan ocehannya. Jika dia terus mengoceh, gigit saja sesukamu." Kelakar Kai yang diakhiri dengan kekehan.

"_Ani_! Jangan dengarkan dia! Sekarang yang menjadi _Appa_mu adalah aku, bukan dia! Kau tak boleh menggigitku! Jika kau menggigitku, aku akan menggigitmu juga! _Arachi_? _Aigooo kyeopta_.." Sehun mengangkatnya di depan wajah. Menatap bola mata bulat kecil yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba Kai mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang hanya ditatap dengan datar oleh si pemilik mata hazel itu.

"_Mwo_?"

"Tanganmu." Tanpa menunggu otak Sehun yang tengah memproses ucapannya, Kai segera meraih sebelah telapak tangan pucat yang terasa begitu dingin dalam genggamannya kemudian memasukkan tangan mereka ke dalam saku mantel Kai.

"Hangat?"

"_Eoh_." Ujar Sehun singkat. Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan—berusaha mengulur waktu agar jarak singkat menuju _dorm_ terasa lebih lama untuk ditempuh. Salju yang turun semakin lebat tak melunturkan kehangatan diantara mereka. Kai terus menggenggam tangan Sehun tanpa berniat untuk melepasnya.

"Ingin secangkir _latte_?" Kai menunjuk cafe di sebrang jalan. Sehun mengangguk cepat dan meminta persetujuan anjing yang belum ia beri nama. Terlintas di benaknya salah satu nama.

"Ah! Apa kau kuberi nama Choco saja?"

"Choco benar-benar pasaran!"

"_Wae_? Lalu apa menurutmu nama yang bagus?"

"_December_?"

"Bahkan itu terlalu biasa!"

"Sehun?"

"Ya! Itu namaku!"

Dan perdebatan kecil mengenai nama makhluk mungil dalam dekapan Sehun meramaikan perjalanan singkat mereka menuju cafe.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review? xD Ini gak jelas banget xD**


End file.
